


ещё не всё потеряно (ещё терять и терять)

by Krezh12



Series: 100 ways [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: (ничего не причёсано и написано на коленке), Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, UST, feeling cute might delete later, марк не уехал марк просто сменил геолокацию, он просто слишком умный чтобы в этом признаться, ёндже тоже скучает по марку
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: они говорят, что любовь к себе — это не загоняться по пустякам, но какой же это пустяк, если марк уехал
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Series: 100 ways [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790038
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. боли

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts), [spicysober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/gifts).



> Маша, прости - я всё никак не допишу тебе нормальные вещи  
> с первой частью случился ван джексон  
> зато во второй случилась любовь!

у ёндже вообще нет драмы до тех пор, пока джексон не подсаживается к нему на диванчик в их новом вроде как общем агентстве с какой-то определенной целью, но очень предусмотрительно не говорит, с какой.

— у меня вообще-то всё хорошо, — говорит ему ёндже, чтобы внести какую-то ясность — после пятнадцати минут взгляда фирменными собачьими глазками (джексона) и после того, как игрушка в форме зеленой уточки успевает пять раз проехаться по полу и оббить собой все углы с дикими воплями, звучащими еще более дико в их тишине (коко).

— я знаю, — непринужденно отвечает джексон, почему-то на этот раз не смотря на него. логика его поступков носится из угла в угол в голове ёндже с траекторией коко. — давай посмотрим фильм.

— меня не надо утешать, — миролюбиво отвечает ёндже, внося ясность второй раз за день, но яснее от этого всё равно ничего не становится.

— могу взять нам коктейли из молока. или пиццу на тонком тесте. самую неполезную, — продолжает джексон, как будто возражения в его собственном мире, в котором он живёт, не принимаются.

пару секунд в ответ ёндже прикидывает варианты — поесть вместо того, чтобы делать вид, что он не уродливо плачет, по сравнению с остальным списком утешительных аттракционов, которые ему обеспечит джексон, если он откажется, звучит как лучшее из всех зол. он машет рукой. уже через минуту стройный хор голосов хубэ сублайм эдженси приветствует джексона у двери на выход и джексон приветствует их в ответ.

ёндже переставляет с места на место вазу с подсолнухами — груда заслуженных цветов успокаивает, и радует, и он как-то отстранённо думает, что не знает, как будет лучше, чтобы лопнул пузырь, привязанный к нему с утра за руку как воздушный шар на длинной нитке с тех самых тех пор, как произошла та вещь, о которой они не говорят вслух.

они не говорят о том, что марк уехал — это ещё хорошо, что бэма и джинена там не было. иначе вот тогда всё точно превратилось бы в соревнование «я не буду обнимать его первым, потому что я совсем не грущу». а так югем спокойно ел в аэропорте свой детский обед, джебом делал вид, что у него всё под контролем, и марк улыбался не так, как будто никто из них не знал, когда он вернется обратно.

джексон вернулся, и хор голосов опять его поприветствовал — конечно, ему было легко говорить, не то, что ёндже, это же он купил марку тапки от фенди в аэропорт, и это же в его парной цепочке из розового золота марк уехал.

— по телефону можно сделать кучу вещей, — посоветовал джексон, как будто ёндже нужны были объяснения, продолжая их давно начатый диалог, с чистой совестью мешая ёндже себя накручивать. — есть секс по телефону, видеозвонки и куча других вещей. нет, реально. щас даже вибратор с управлением на телефоне существует, прикинь!

пока он рассказывал, чем могут заниматься бойфренды по телефону — ну, ёндже с марком же встречались? ёндже не знал, как еще яснее об этом сказать, если даже общая собака у них уже была — он поставил на ноутбуке фильм, который они всё равно не собирались смотреть.

джексон уселся вплотную, стуча коленками, потому что диван был классным, но узким, и совсем на чуть-чуть, но стало теплей. они всё ещё не говорили о том, о чем они не говорили, но день казался таким долгим, что запаздывала доставка еды, и коко мягким языком лизнула ёндже пальцы в знак утешения.

у джексона не затыкался рот. ёндже все ещё не нужно было утешать, что бы джексон с коко ни думали, но разговаривать про вибраторы или еду было всё ещё лучше, чем методично сходить с ума. спать тоже было хорошей опцией, болтовня джексона и слишком усталый день сказывались. ёндже представил, как марк разбудит их телефонным звонком о том, что приехал, ёндже засмеется и джексон пошутит, что у них тут клуб ожидания. марк скажет «блять», потому что не поверит, что их двое, и что они вдвоем правда ждали тут всё то время, что он добирался домой.

было непривычно слышать, как марк матерится, потому что из-за этого ёндже вспоминал, что марку вообще-то почти тридцать лет. потом марк надевал розовую яркую толстовку и брал собаку подмышку, и все опять становилось нормальным.

джексон ругнулся, когда позвонила доставка и снова вскочил. джексону было легко говорить, он-то слышал, как марк матерится — конечно, слышал, пока они жили вместе, про то, как джексон ждал марка в их пустой комнате, только ленивый не говорил.

пока ёндже ждал джексона уже в их пустой комнате в студии, ему в голову пришла странная мысль. тапки, цепочки, советы, как встречаться на расстоянии и пицца… конечно, джексону было легко говорить — это он после аэропорта поехал записываться. а потом зачем-то приехал заговаривать ёндже зубы.

— меня не нужно утешать из-за того, что марк уехал, — сказал он, когда джексон вошел, толкая стеклянную дверь спиной и коробкой еды. — а тебя?

коко снова принялась гонять по углам игрушку, джексон в ответ молча отвел глаза, и ёндже понял, что у джексона тоже нет драмы. как и у него самого.


	2. не боли

обычно ёндже хочет лечь спать пораньше, если работа закончена. коленка марка, светящая в экран, потому что в него опять не попало его лицо, не спрашивает ёндже, хочет он проснуться пораньше или нет.

коко подлетает сразу, как заведенная.

— привет, девочка, — щурится на неё марк, пока она топчет ёндже все простыни. приоткрытый глаз ёндже смотрит на них чуть-чуть осуждающе. ну и что? он же чуть-чуть.

— джетлаг из оувер, — весело сообщает марк, пока сзади него какой-то человеческий снаряд из его собственного племянника летит прямо в бассейн. второй глаз ёндже приоткрывается, чтобы узреть лицо марка, наконец-то ровно поставившего телефон на скользкую плитку. и тот факт, что он не надел майку.

ёндже хочет придумать изощренную месть, но он правда уже успел соскучиться по марку за эти чуть меньше, чем два, дня, поэтому изощренная месть откладывается и приходится говорить правду:

— а лав ю, ю лукин гуд, — делится он, и лицо марка вытягивается. довольный собой, ёндже окончательно просыпается, открывает оба глаза и добавляет: — айм овер ту, — прямо перед тем, как сбросить звонок и ещё раз насладиться не ожидающим такой подставы от мира марка.

— твоя комната классно сделана, — говорит он в следующий раз, когда марк звонит, не дав ему вставить и слова. надо отдать должное папе туану, комната марка действительно выглядит как уютное гнездышко тамблер герл.

марк щелкает языком и прищуривается — помимо шуток, ёндже чувствует, как у него вниз по рукам от этого жеста ползет дрожь.

если марк сейчас начнет как ни в чем не бывало переодеваться на камеру, и позвонил ему только для этого, ендже придется признать, что их равный счет накренился, и не в его сторону. классным в отношениях с марком было то, что они оба всегда были в игре. ёндже сощурился в ответ и поправил край у домашних шорт.

марк облизал губы, даже не поняв этого. ёндже сглотнул. и подумал: ну вот, отношения на расстоянии наконец-то довели нас до секса по телефону.

марк набрал в грудь побольше воздуха — и вдруг начал говорить ему, как дела. напряжение лопнуло, как будто плейлист подвел и подкинул медляк вместо летнего и живого хита.

(это было хуже, чем самая лучшая дрочка, потому что это не спасло ёндже от того, чтобы смотреть на лицо марка, разглядывать его губы и сложенные по-турецки ноги, и даже не вслушиваясь в чужие слова, знать, что в животе скрутило и тянет, и видеть, как марк так же внимательно разглядывает его, когда он смеется, и очень ясно понимать каждое из их общих чувств).


End file.
